The Eager Apprentice
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Severus didn't expect the outcome of giving Draco copies of his personal Potions notes.


**Title:** The Eager Apprentice  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing:** Severus/Draco  
**Word Count:** ~3k  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** Severus didn't expect the outcome of giving Draco copies of his personal Potions notes.  
**A/N:** What's with me and rare pairs right now?

* * *

For nearly two years now Draco Malfoy had been Severus' apprentice. The boy was no longer pining for his father's approval or the attention of those around him. In fact the boy was no longer a boy. He was a man. Draco had managed to become his own person, independent of his parents after claiming his inheritance and moving out. The money would last him for years to come but his Potions skills were quickly becoming advanced enough for him to make sufficient living brewing difficult and high paying potions without it.

The amount of potioneers that were capable of brewing a proper Wolfsbane potion nowadays was dismal and the war had left the Magical world in need of it. Draco was fortunate to have such talent with the demand so high.

"Sir," Draco called, winding through the lab with his latest read opened in one hand as the other flipped pages.

"Draco," he said, as he ladled their latest batch of Veritaserum for the Ministry into phials.

"I'm reading that text you recommended, the one about utilizing wood ash as an ingredient," said Draco, hardly glancing up from the text. "It outlines the pros and cons, the behaviour of ash collected from specific woods, burned in specific types of fires or within cauldrons of certain a metal, even the differences between fly ash and bottom ash."

"But?" he asked, because Draco was using the tone he tended to take on before disputing something, and often rightly so.

"I was wondering if I skimmed over a section or if you had another text I could look at," Draco said. "I was expecting to find information on ash _blending_. It seems plausible. It would help to make up for some of the short comings of others and nullify the negative side-effects of some."

"It's more than plausible, Draco. It's possible. I've done so on many occasions," he informed his apprentice, proud that Draco had thought blending a possibility when many rejected the idea the second they thought of it.

"Are there any texts you can point me towards?" Draco asked, closing the book. "I'm intrigued."

"You won't find much," he said. "There aren't very many individuals who see the benefits of blending ash. There are too many variables to consider and control for their liking."

"They would have to control them anyway," Draco said, setting the text aside and corking the phials that Severus had already filled. "Ash is a delicate ingredient and one needs to be meticulous with it regardless of blending or not. You might as well write it off as part of your repertoire if you don't want to accept the risks that come along with using it. It's an ingredient that takes practise and careful exploration. "

"Indeed," he murmured, considering his apprentice. "If you're that interested I could provide you with copies of my notes regarding the topic."

"Would you?" Draco asked, his head snapping up and eyes shining with an eagerness for knowledge that dried Severus' throat. "I've been hoping to see your personal notes but I'd never imagined that I'd actually be allowed."

"You are my apprentice, are you not?" he asked, filling the last phial.

"Yes, but- Thank you, Sir," Draco said, smiling.

"You've more than proven yourself," he said truthfully.

Draco could brew potions that many did not have the concentration or eye for detail to be able to even attempt them. Many did not have the ingenuity to _excel_ at it either.

"You don't hand out compliments very often," Draco said, sounding surprised and watching Severus for a moment longer than was usual, the faintest hint of a blush rising in his cheeks. "So, how much of a difference does it make when you blend the actual ash, as opposed to burning a variety of woods and having the ash blend through burning? I'd imagine it would be quite a lot."

"Are you going to exhaust the contents of my notes with your questions, Draco?" he asked, unable to contain the slight smile that played across his lips. Draco never ceased to impress him with the things he noticed. "You won't have any need for them if you keep inquiring."

"I'll read them regardless," Draco said. "I want to... Since I might not remember everything I wanted to make note of while conversing."

* * *

"That's bloody brilliant. Cherry and Hawthorn ash would... bloody hell, Severus," he heard Draco say in the library.

He strolled in and handed the young man a copy of more notes, delighting far more than he should in the way Draco smiled at him before shooting off questions. Severus answered what he could and recommended that Draco experiment on his own to be able to understand the things that could only be properly learned through experience.

Over the next week they discussed wood ash and nearly every aspect of it. Severus was sure that Draco had read his notes five times over, at least, yet still the young man walked around with them and looked them over in his spare time, popping up with new questions and, on occasion, some insights that Severus himself had not had.

Draco possessed quite the mind and he was _using_ it. It was... appealing to say the least.

* * *

It was not often that Draco wound up staying overnight at the lab, which was downstairs Severus' flat, but when he did he had a tendency to fall asleep slumped over his readings in the library. Severus would have to transfigure the chair into a cot and summon a blanket when he found Draco, and then remind him in the morning that they did not have a live-in apprenticeship.

He had thought tonight had been one of those nights. Instead of finding a slumbering Draco Malfoy though, Severus came face to face with a randy, wanking, half naked young man. Draco's copies of Severus' notes were littered across the desk as the young man pumped his cock and mouthed the words he read. The other hand was tucked behind Draco and he could see it working in a way that could only mean the blond was... fingering himself, to _Severus'_ _notes_.

Severus would be lying if he said this was not a shock. He had known Draco held some sort of fascination towards him but he had not expected it to be quite so lustful. He felt his cock twitch and his skin prickle with arousal at the sight.

"S-Severus!" Draco yelped, his hands flying away from his genitals to scramble for the trousers pooled at his ankles. "Sorry, I- I didn't- I was just-"

"Looking over my notes with quite a bit of... enthusiasm," he said, not quite sure how to move forward.

Draco blushed with his body, not just his face. His chest was noticeably flushed as his shirt hung open and Severus was unable to stop himself from appreciating how Draco had matured physically. He was not muscular but he was slightly toned, his abdominal muscles noticeable when he tensed but absent otherwise.

"Do you want me to...?" Draco began, trailing off at the end before clearing his throat.

"Leave?" he asked, his eyes moving up to nervous grey eyes.

"Yes," Draco nodded, as he folded his shirt over his chest.

"No, don't," he said. Severus was far too intrigued, and far too flattered, to send Draco away.

"No?" Draco repeated disbelievingly.

"Stay," he said, as he approached Draco. He pulled at the hands holding the blond's shirt closed until they relaxed and fell aside, the shirt falling open. "You may continue."

"I... Continue?" Draco asked, his breath becoming shallow as his eyes dilated.

"Continue," he repeated, as he slid the fabric off of Draco's shoulders so that it fell to the ground and left nothing but skin for him to see.

"Sir-"

"Severus," he interrupted, as he held Draco's gaze and unbuttoned the already unzipped trousers.

"I've got to be dreaming," Draco said, his eyes closing as his trousers pooled at his ankles, his pants following suit after Severus tugged them down. "You can't have found me... like _that_, and want me to _continue_."

"I do," he said, stepping away to admire Draco's nude body. "Have a seat Draco. I assure you that this is real."

Draco opened his eyes and let out a breath. He sat down and noticed Severus' similar state of arousal. "Oh, Salazar," he groaned, palming himself and then blushing furiously as he froze and looked up at Severus as if he had done something wrong.

"Go on," he smirked, slipping his hand under his nightshirt and taking hold of his cock.

"Well fuck me," Draco murmured, his eyes on Severus' shifting nightshirt.

"Later," he said. "Perhaps."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, as he whimpered, "_Yes_. Please."

"Leg up. I want to observe you," he said.

With a swallow, Draco lifted a leg onto the arm of the chair, shifting his hips closer to the edge of the seat so that nothing was left up to Severus' imagination. The blond was hesitant as he stroked himself, slowly gaining confidence as he watched Severus watching him. With a murmured incantation Draco was lubed up, sliding an arm under his raised leg so as to avoid blocking Severus' view and massaging the knot of muscles at his entrance before slipping two fingers knuckle deep inside. The noises the blond made and the way his hips canted caused Severus' grip to tighten as his hand moved over his cock.

"Severus," Draco breathed, forcing Severus to squeeze the base of his cock in an effort to stave off his orgasm. It had been some time since anyone had uttered his name with such lust and reverence and the sound went straight to the pit of him. "How was it... that you realized the bottom ash of holly... and the fly ash of walnut... could stabilize the balms they've developed for Dark burns?"

"You want to discuss potions?" he asked, summoning a chair and taking a seat across from Draco.

"No, I want _you_ to discuss it," Draco said, writhing in his chair.

"I'd ask you to consider the properties of both woods that oxidize upon burning, and the density of those particles left behind," he said, watching Draco's head loll back, baring his neck, as he thrust into his hand and onto his fingers.

"Fuck, that... that makes sense," Draco half groaned after a few moments.

"I'm impressed with your ability to multitask," he said, watching another finger disappear with the first two. "Am I to assume you've also realized that the walnut ash, in combination with the balms original ingredients, will nullify any lingering toxicity in the holly?"

Draco whimpered and shuddered, his back arching and his fingers pressing deep inside of him. "Severus, you're brilliant," he said.

"Am I now?" Severus smirked, before he moved to kneel before his apprentice, blowing cool air on the rosy pucker that was stretched before him as he pumped his cock.

"You know you are- _Severussss_," Draco hissed, as Severus' tongue traced his rim and fingers.

Draco swore and his fist pumped wildly over his cock. Severus pulled Draco's fingers out and replaced them with two of his own, twisting and pumping as he worked his tongue. Draco let out a keening noise and Severus halted in his ministrations, slipping his fingers out.

"Stop," he said.

"_What_?" Draco gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I said _stop_," he repeated, stilling Draco's hand and prying it away, thwarting his attempts at achieving orgasm. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"Not until I say so," he husked. "Relax."

When Draco's need for release had calmed Severus allowed him to touch himself once more, lightly and slowly. He stood and leaned over Draco, kissing him and stroking his inner thigh with one hand while supporting himself with the other. He murmured theories in between kisses and Draco moaned and gasped beneath him.

"Stop," he said again, when Draco was once more on the brink of orgasm.

"For fuck's sake, Severus," Draco complained, even as he complied.

"Patience, Draco," he said, as mischievous smirk crossed his lips. "Or have you run out?"

"I've run out," Draco said, his hips thrusting upwards.

"Well find some more, lest I restrain you and leave you aching," he threatened.

Severus had Draco wank himself to the brink of orgasm until his cock was swollen red and his balls were heavy with semen, his prostate likely as swollen. Draco was pleading with him for release and shivering with need, his body slick with sweat and his hands gripping the arms of the chair as he tried not to touch himself.

"S-Severus, _please_. Please, I need- _please_," Draco begged.

"Earlier you had said something along the lines of... Fuck me," he mused, barely grazing a thumb over Draco's swollen head and pulling strangling a cry from him.

"_Please, yes_. Fuck me, Severus. _Fuck. Me_," Draco continued.

Severus smirked and sat in his chair before he uttered a lubrication charm to slick his cock. He motioned for Draco to come to him. "Sit, Draco," he said. "Slowly."

With shaky legs the blond stood and climbed onto him. Draco lifted Severus' nightshirt and grasped his cock before he guided it to his arse and slowly slid down, moaning as he engulfed Severus in tight, moist heat. Severus inched further and further inside of Draco, watching the expression of concentration on the man's face as he tried his best to refrainf from rutting himself to orgasm –brows furrowed, eyes closed and teeth clenching his lower lip.

"Severus, I... Fuck, you feel good," Draco breathed.

"You may move. But slowly," he instructed.

"You're going to be the death of me," Draco groaned, rolling his hips forwards. He shivered in Severus's lap and held onto the back of the chair.

"Am I really?" he asked, curling his hips to meet Draco's movements and nipping at his jaw line.

"_Yes_," Draco hissed, his tight grip sliding over Severus as they moved.

"Would you like for us to stop then?" he teased, gliding a thumb over one of Draco's pert nipples.

"_No_!" Draco said quickly, his eyes wide with panic. "Don't... Don't stop."

"Then what?" he asked, trailing a finger over Draco's cock.

"_Yes_," Draco hissed, bucking into his touch. "I'll- I'll be patient. I- Severus- _Fuck._"

Severus lavished Draco's neck with kisses and allowed the eager apprentice to undo his nightshirt and press flush against his chest, cock trapped between them. His kisses travelled up Draco's neck, towards his lips. He snogged the blond, tongue searching and exploring and tasting as they fucked.

The grip Draco had on him was maddening and Severus had to wonder at how he was enjoying himself instead of grimacing throughout their activities. He murmured at Draco to move faster and he did so gratefully, moaning into Severus' mouth and clutching at his shoulders. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their skin slid together deliciously. Draco's cock began to leak and smear between them.

Draco paused to grind his hips against Severus' before rising, slowly at first until he was all but bouncing on Severus' cock. The friction was outstanding and Severus kept his hands loosely on Draco's hips to avoid hindering him. His pleasure was building quickly, pooling in the core of him. He snaked a hand between them to help Draco along.

"Oh, fuck yes, Sir- Severus," Draco gasped, slamming down hard and then grinding his hips. "Fuck- Severus, can I? I need to- Have to... _Please_?" Draco whimpered.

"Yes," he breathed, giving Draco's cock a squeeze and tracing his tongue over a pert nipple before sucking gently. "_Yes_."

"_AH_!" Draco cried out, bucking and clinging onto Severus as his orgasm rocked him, built up from continued denial so that it shook him and had him pulsing an impressive load between them.

Draco moaned and grunted through his orgasm, grinding wildly and clenching spasmodically around Severus until he was filling the blond with his pleasure, moaning and bucking as his balls pulsed and his cock twitched. He came down from the high of his release to hear Draco whimpering above him as he weakly pushed Severus' hand away from his cock, his body shivering. He ran his hands soothingly along Draco's sides, over his thighs, along his back –smearing him with his own release.

"Severus," Draco panted, sagged against him and still shivering.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"That was... It was well worth my patience," Draco said, as he caught his breath.

"Indeed it was," he murmured.

"Could you transfigure the chair into a cot... or something soft?" Draco asked, his lips brushing Severus' neck. "I don't think I have it in me to move."

"Do you think you might make it to my bed chamber?" he asked. He was not so cold as to have sex with Draco and then leave him to sleep in the library.

"I'd- I'd love to say yes," Draco said, smiling against his neck. "I doubt it though. I'm as limp as a flubber worm."

"I'm sure I'm adept enough at Lightening Charms to be able to carry you up," he offered.

Draco nuzzled and kissed at his neck in response.

"I think we've both had enough for tonight, Draco" he said.

"I know," Draco said. He pulled back to look at Severus with cheeks that were splotched red. "I'm just glad you aren't sending me away."


End file.
